Talk:Abaddon's Mouth (location)
Ok, why do we have Ring of Fire and Ring of Fire (location), Abaddon's Mouth and Abaddon's Mouth (location) and Hell's Precipice and Hell's Precipice (location) with each pair being a duplication? --Karlos 17:20, 14 Aug 2005 (EST) The Ring of Fire mission is not the same as The Ring of Fire islands. The Abaddon's Mouth mission is not the same thing as the mouth of the volcano Abaddon. Hell's Precipice is a "switchback" that runs along the ridge of Abaddon. Sagius Truthbarron 07:25, 7 December 2005 (UTC) :Um, I think the state of the articles have changed quite a bit from the time Karlos asked his question and your response... ^^ Ie. their article contents were probably dups of each other back in August, but has since been fixed. -PanSola 08:19, 7 December 2005 (UTC) Perhaps, but it seems kind of strange that someone found uses for those duplicate articles and that they were, at that time, appropriately named for what they would later become. Why would you make articles about missions and put the word "Location" behind them? Also, all the changes since the articles creation (a day after Karlos poster) are minor. Sagius Truthbarron 09:35, 7 December 2005 (UTC) :All mission areas should have 3 entries (4 for Fort Ranik), the name (Ring of Fire), the location entry (Ring of Fire (location)) and the mission entry (Ring of Fire (mission)). the name entry should just be a redirect to the mission entry as that will be what most people are looking for when they search for it. --Rainith 10:50, 7 December 2005 (UTC) ::As further elaboration: If you check the history of Abaddon's Mouth and Abaddon's Mouth (location) you'll find that they had the exact same article duplicated. That is meaningless even outside of the Rules Rainit laid above. If the two titles should have the same article then one should be a redirect. --Karlos 12:04, 7 December 2005 (UTC) Both articles are completely different. Abaddon's Mouth is about the mission and Abaddon's Mouth (location) is lore and it also contains information about the outpost. Sagius Truthbarron 12:07, 7 December 2005 (UTC) :*sigh* Sagius, if you check the top of the page you get when you click on Abaddon's Mouth you'll see the following: ::'' Abaddon's Mouth (mission) '' ::(Redirected from Abaddon's Mouth) :Showing that the page Abaddon's Mouth is a redirect to Abaddon's Mouth (mission). --Rainith 12:20, 7 December 2005 (UTC) Sorry, Rainith, I still don't see what that has to do with the Abaddon's Mouth (location) article :) Sagius Truthbarron 12:28, 7 December 2005 (UTC) :The location article is for the area that you can travel to via the world map, with the merchants and henchmen, and the other players from your region that are in the same area but not necessarily in your party. Essentially the area you are in before the party leader clicks on the "Enter Mission" button. :The mission article is for the exploreable area that comprises the mission, with the monsters and bosses and objectives to be completed. The area you are in after the party leader clicks on the "Enter Mission" button. :I hope that clears it up a little. :) --Rainith 13:20, 7 December 2005 (UTC)